Child transport vehicles, such as strollers, jogging stroller, or trailers for use with bicycles, hikers, skiers, are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,316 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,028 teach examples of child transport vehicles.
To enhance the usefulness of these vehicles, some have been adapted for conversion between joggers, strollers and trailers by interchanging transport attachments such as wheels, skis, etc. and conveyance connection arms (i.e. hitch arms and wheel support arms). However, in those vehicles that have the capability to convert, the problem may arise of storing any transport attachments that may not be in use.